Would We Get Pizza, Afterwards?
by Kathrn1095
Summary: The boys react to the ending of the Walking Dead by Telltale Games.


"Aww, fuck no, you guys are gonna cry like pussies." Eric whined.

Kyle and Kenny flipped him off.

Stan put his hands on his hips and wheeled around in his chair. "How would you know? Did YOU cry?"

Eric blushed, and denied. "Hell no! I can take this shit!" Eric lied, unconvincingly.

"Here comes the sad part.." Stan mumbled, before resuming the game. "What do I say?"

"Say, 'Come here'." Kenny pointed to the computer. Stan clicked it.

_"Come here.."_ **_Lee whispered_****.** "_Yeah, but you did this."_ _**He gestured towards the handcuff he was in. **__"Smart.."_

**_Clementine grabbed the gun and keys from the slain walker, and turned back at Lee, a very sad look on her face. She knelt down to Lee. _**

_"Hey.." __**Lee whispered weakly. **_

"Now which one?" Stan asked, knowing he would cry first. Kyle shrugged.

"Pick one." He said. Stan clicked the up and down button until the time ran out.

_"Lee, what are we going to do?" **She asked, in a pleading voice. She looked down at the floor.** "My parents, it's so horrible!" **She moaned, sniffling.**_

_**Lee felt his heart break.** "I- I can't imagine, sweet pea." **He whispered.**_

_"And now you?" **Clementine was on the brink of tears.** "PLEASE.. Please don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker!" **She begged, tears about to fall.**_

Stan's eyes were watering, Kyle and Kenny were blinking continuously, and Cartman was biting his lip.

_There's only one thing to do.." **Lee said. He turned his head towards her, a guilty look in his eyes.** "You know that." _

_"I don't know if I can!" **Clementine whined, a few tears falling down. **_

"Shoot him." Cartman said, and Stan clicked just that.

_"You have to shoot me, honey." **Lee said, in a small voice. **_

_**The tears were coming down faster.** "Lee, no.."_

_"In Macon, the first days we met, do you remember?" _

_"Yeah, I do." **Clementine responded, nodding.**_

_"When I went to rescue that boy Glenn, we met a girl. She'd been bitten, too. All she wanted was to not come back as a walker. _

_"Lee..?" **Clementine asked, not getting the point.**_

_"And I remember how hard it was to do that, but I'm glad I did." **Lee smiled slightly, before focusing.** "You don't want to see me like one of them."** He finished with a sad look.**_

_"Okay, Lee. I can do, I- I- I can." **Clementine stuttered, and sniffled. **_

_"Find Omid and Christa." **He instructed.** "They're probably looking for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go too far. You'll find them." **He promised, nodding his head.**_

**_Clementine nodded back, looking down._**

_"They'll take good care of you."_

**_She couldn't hold them back, and she let out a few sobs, sniffled, and gasps. __  
_**

Stan's tears were ready to fall down, but he refused to let them fall. Kyle and Kenny were tearing up, and Eric was watering a little bit. _Clementine crying isn't helping at all, goddamn it! _They all thought at the same time.

"Keep that hair short." Kyle pointed.

_"Keep that hair short.."** Lee gestured towards her curly brown hair. **_

_"I will. I'll cut it myself." **She said**._

_"Great.. Good.." **Lee was able to make out.** "And also.." **He said, before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.**_

_"W- what, what is it?"** Clementine asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. She let out a smile that had the same look.**_

_"No, don't worry, alright.." **His voice was getting weaker and weaker**._

_"I'll miss you." **He said his last words. **_

_"Me too." **She bit her lips, and tears came down more**. _

Stan finally let out, and started sobbing into his hands, putting them on the desk.

**_Clementine stood up, her gun in her hands, face red puffy, and tear streaked. Lee looked up to her with a shameful look, wishing he could turn this around.__ Her hands shook, and she lifted the gun, with a slight groan. _**

Kenny let out as well, quickly followed by Kyle, and they both fall on the floor. Eric had tears in his eyes, though no sobs.

_"Nrh." **She squeaked. She looked at him, guilt and sadness in her yellow eyes. Lee looked down and closed his eyes, waiting for his death. **_

Last of all, Eric cried, following the same position as Kyle and Kenny.

**_Clementine raised the gun at Lee's head. She closed her eyes, tears coming down like a river going downstream. She looked at him once, before turning her head and pulling the trigger. _**

"Fuck this game!" Kyle wailed, pounding the floor with his fist, causing him and the others to cry more.

Two minutes later, Stan, due to running out of tears, recovered first. He wiped his eyes, which were still puffy. "That is fucking sad." He muttered, standing up and spreading his arms out.

Kenny wiped his eyes, breathing deeply. "Damn Telltale games.."

"Can we just get some pizza and forget about this?" Kyle sniffled, and sat up.

"Please." Eric said. Kyle rolled his red eyes.

"Hey look, an epilogue!" Kenny yelled, and pointed towards the screen. Stan looked up before Kenny shoved him off the ground. Stan glared and stood up, rubbing his ass and mumbling.

"So she's just walking in a field? And who the fuck are those two on the hill?" Eric asked, standing up and leaning over Kenny's shoulder, which shrugged.

"Omid and Christa, you fat fuck!" Kyle retorted, slapping Eric on the back of the head.

"Aww man, that's not fair! You can't leave the game like this! Assholes!" Stan complained.

"Can we just order pizza and forget about this?" Kenny asked.

"Agreed." Eric nodded.

"Of course you agree, you fat fuck." Kyle rolled his eyes once again.

"AYE!"

"You know, I heard that Valkyria Chronicles has a sad moment in it." Kenny smiled.

"Oh, hell no."

"Fucking hell!"

"Will we get pizza afterwards?"

The other three glared at Eric.

"What? I'm a growing man, and I need to eat." He defended himself.

"You aren't a growing man. You're a fat boy."

"Aww, fuck off."


End file.
